the_fractured_weavefandomcom-20200214-history
Adorena
Summary Adorenna has a love of magical elements for as many years as she can recall. This is what drove her to focus upon both Sorcery and Alchemy. As an Airwalker she inately channels Storm Magic and Wild Magic. '''This gives her arcane energy both fury and the power of a thunderstorm while simultaniously having the ability to draw from elemental chaotic forces. History Adorenna has no knowledge of her orignins and cannot recollect her childhood with any clarity. She has spent her life passing through comminuties. She typically has slipped in and out entirely unnoticed, cities are her prefered place to live as it's an easy task to vanish. However, on occasion she will find a community that shares her own values and interests. In such cases she will adopt the new society as her own until it no longer fits her views. Beliefs Adorenna is an '''Airwalker and looks to''' The Queen of the Air for her power. '''The Queen of the Air '''is the mistress of flying creatures and all that takes to the thin air. The '''Airwalkers teach that wisdom can be found only in trial and error, a foundation for faith as thin as the air that their mistress embodies. Physical Features Adorenna is very a very slight creature at 5'9" and 120lbs. Her age is unknown and hard to surmise. Some may believe her to be over 60 in human years, while others could see her being as young at 16. As a Changeling, she shares some common Changeling traits such as pale white-grey skin and dark eyes. Strangely she also carries the marking of a Child of Fate. ''' Child of Fate There is a moon shaped birthmark on her forehead, which reveals that she is a '''Child of Fate. Children of Fate are born with a birthmark that is associated with being a member of the Gloaming Court. Those with such a mark are called at birth as travelers on the Gloaming Path regardless of their desires. Paragon Path Motivated by: Experiences thus far After much travel I yearned for a resting spot where I could go unnoticed. My old friend _____ was the owner at an inn in Frostmoor. She told me of an underground Arcane initiative from within the walled off city and that I could be of assistance. I made my way to Frostmoor and took a job at the inn. _____ gave me a shop in the tunnels under the inn where I could assist the arcane resistance through my knowledge of alchemy. In Frostmoor I worked with Aeryn and Vale in order to provide the resistance with various alchemical concoctions. Everything began to shift after a little girl was burned at the stake due to her arcane senses. It was a painful day. During town hall that day, there was a confrontation between the father and one of the Bokurai brothers. It was at that moment that a citizen, who later came to be known as Zheldara, attacked mayor Callynx. There was chaos in the town hall with multiple fights breaking out and everyone scattering. I attempted to incapacitate Zheldara with my arcane abilities in order to save the mayor and it went terribly wrong and innocents were struck. Zheldara and I were both carted off to a prison cell by Warden Lovelace. This was my worst fear. Being captured by the enemy. Inquisitor Pricklefingers interrogated me about Arthur Vendrix. I did not cave and ended up on trial. The trial was a disaster. I was shaken from my experiences with Pricklefingers and upon the start of the trial immediately divulged my identiity. I had Mayor Callynx, Zheldara, and the Kennel Master testified against me. Ayren acted as my attorney and was able to get me out of shackles by divulging our knowledge of the tunnels and Arthur Vendrix. I was shocked that she would sacrifice our cause so easily. She latter informed me that it was a ploy and Vendrix was ready. In shackles, Ayren and I led the guards, Zheldara, Val’e, and Diaga through the tunnels, but upon arriving at the hideout found both Melina and Caraam slaughtered and lying bloody on the floor - clearly some beast had found them. I was able to convince Tirelde to removed our shackles. Which was lucky for us since we soon came against a shadow beast. There was no true shape to it and I did not want to learn more. It was time to escape. I spotted a way out and signaled for the others. We made our way through the crypts before Tirelde divulged that the watch was aware of something magical, non-arcane, and possibly non-afflicted was killing the justicar in Frostmoor. Once in the crypts I noticed a necrotic myst in the air and realised we had yet to reach safety. I scouted for another passage way and was able to lead the group to a safer location, the Zhentarim hideout, where we came upon Vendrix and Silena. Tireled of course attempted to arrest them and I had to persuade him to drop it. His presence was becoming increasingly irritating. Our group made its way to Justicar Ornelia’s home regardless of the risk posed by the surrounding inquisition and guards. While there I came upon an incredible alchemical items and attempted to make a quick potion and pocket some pieces. At the very same moment I heard a cry from Tirelde. Amelie, or what appeared to be amelie had stabbed him in the back. I did not care much for his loss if it came to that. I was far more concerned by the being that took Amelie’s form. Regardless, Val’e somehow saved Tireled and he remained in our party as we made our way back down into the Crypts. We were soon joined by Lovelace, Stelmaria, and Momotaro and informed of the fact that Marcus Callynx was that the afflicted were soon to be released upon the town. This only hastened our need to escape the crypts, but it was not clear how to do so. Thankfully Vendrix knew of a place: Cormius of Cormius’s Shop of Curiosities. Once there I saw the most spectacular stone-like item that dwarfed all other items in the room and pulsated with arcane magic. I desperately wanted to acquire a small piece for myself, but Cormis refused me. I drew near to the stone and reached out for it’s powers with my mind. In doing so I triggered an arcane tether between myself and the stone that shot me through the ceiling and struck the town’s windmill. I soon could see everything that was taking place, including a giant dense shadowy mist surrounding the old temple on the hill and a beast that appeared to be made of the same shadowy substance bounding towards me and the group. I soon dropped back down into the shop and we faced off against the beast. Due to the arcane still pulsing through me and our advanced notice of the beast coming our way we were able to hold it off. After the encounter we made our way towards Carington’s Keep in order to warn Ameile . It was a treacherous trip through the tunnels as well as through the keep itself, which was overrun with guards. We learned of Wallace, Amalie’s brother. It seems tht they both have some connection to shadow magic, but the link is still unclear. Upon entering lord Carrington’s room we encountered Jenis, Callynx and Escala - but they were clearly not truly themselves, but rather possessed. The battle seemed certain to fail until Amelie displayed her true abilities and rescued us from the three. However, afflicted children were beginning to emerge in the crypts. Their laughter was haunting. Amelie informed us of a deeper tunnel, not knowing of any other option, we followed as she escorted us deeper through the tunnels to the original city. Within the old city we met Jerek. Jerek previously ran a clinic during the time of the affliction and found a way to fuse souls as a means of preventing the affliction from spreading. However the result was fairly disturbing. Jerek was fused with four other individuals that appeared seemingly sporadically with no control on Jerek’s part. I did not trust the old man. He was unstable and unpredictable even to himself. Someone of that nature should not be trusted. However, he was our only hope at the moment and one must do what the must in dire times. There was a rumble in the old city that seemed like an earthquake of sorts. Unclear what it was we pushed forward. We came upon “The Keeper” and were tasked with finding his name. We failed on our first attempt and I was exiled to a place of darkness. Thankfully Diaga made a deal in order to release from the dark imprisonment. Together we entered the Drugar ruins. Within them we began seeing flashes of times past. We worked our way through the ruins draining floors and working together to determine which furnaces needed to be activated in order to reach the optimal heat level for the forge. Upon doing so we met Zaxxys, a devil from the first plane, who said he could free Diaga if we brought him the name of the ruins below. Once we returned with the name Zaxxys kept his word and returned Diaga to us. However he also cursed the newly forged armor and now remains within the necklace that Diaga adorned. Just beforehand, Zaxxys presented us with an image of Val’e having a conversation with an Orc and discussing his failed search for the Sharszhards. Val’e then proceeded to slay an ironhand, flood the Drugar city, and summon Zaxxys. The images have never left me. Val’e did not respond to what we all saw with anything more than ignorance. I will be watching him. To be continued (and edited) Category:Work